Case:Chukalu
Chukalu (Chu) is a 10 year old diabetic female cat. I do not know how long she was diabetic before I brought her to live with me; her previous owner did not want to keep her due to the health issues which turned out to be diabetes. She has been on insulin for 5 years. She has been on a canned only diet (low-carb FF) since 2002 because I found that it greatly helped with keeping her numbers lower. She eats 2 cans per day and I try to minimize food spikes by giving her each can in little meals spread over several hours. As of 1-10-07 we are starting her switch to a mostly raw diet (Felines Pride). She is not allowed any dry food or high-carb snacks at all. When I found out more about TR and Dr. Hodgkins' protocol I hoped that perhaps it might not be too late to put her diabetes into remission. Even if that's not possible at this point we'd still have a healthier Chu and that makes it very worth trying. --Kellie & Chu 11:40, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ---- BLOOD GLUCOSE AND INSULIN DOSAGE LOG WEEK 1 01-02 PS 243.....0.6u.....1c FF.....08:30PM +2.75 220 +4 151 +5 164 01-03 -- 1.7 total units for the day PS 192.....0.4u.....1c FF.....07:30AM +2 256 PS 237.....0.8u.....1c FF.....07:40PM +4/PS 302.....0.5u.....1c FF.....11:30PM +1 275........................12:30AM 01-04 -- 2.1 total units for the day PS 304.....0.9u...............07:20AM +1 185..............1c FF +2 244 PS 272.....1.2u...............06:20PM +1.5 257 +3 135..............1/2c FF 01-05 -- 2 total units for the day PS 202.....1.2u.....1c FF.....08:30AM +5.5/PS 173.....0.4u...............02:00PM +6 113........................08:00PM +7 101..............1/4c FF +8 126 +9.5/PS 146.....0.4u.....3/4c FF...11:30PM +1.5 190 01-06 -- 2.8 total units for the day PS 250.....1.6u.....1c FF.....08:20AM +3 277 +5 216 +7/PS 262.....1.2u.............03:10PM +2 234 +4.5 201 +6.5 113................1c FF....9:40PM +8 70 +9 63...............12:10AM 01/07 +9.5 37 +10 63 +11.5 79 +16 103 +17 113................2tbs FF +17.5 77 <-----go pancreas! +21 261 01-07 -- 3 total units for the day PS 261.....2.2u......12:00PM +2 125.................2tbs FF +3.5 193 +5 124 +6 102 +7.5 106 +9 130.................2tbs FF +10/PS 186.....0.8u.......10:00PM +1 187 01-08 -- 3.4 total units for the day PS..........182..........1u.........1tbs FF.....7:15AM +2 176 +6 123......................1tbs FF +6.3/PS 152.........0.4u +6.5 132......................3tbs FF +8/PS 238..........2u........................10:30PM +2.3 266 01-09 -- 1.5 total units for the day PS 170..........0.8u......................06:00AM +3.5 126......................2tbs FF +7 103 +7.5/PS 123..........0.3u.....1tbs FF.......1:30PM +5.5 86......................2tbs FF +6 115 +7.75 106 +10.25 120......................1tbs FF +11/PS 144..........0.4u.....1tbs FF.......12:30AM 01-10 06:45a PS (+6.5) 256 2.4u +2 291 +3.5 232 +7.5 94 +13.25 86 +14 112 +16 130 11:45p PS (+17) 147 0.6u 3.0u TOTAL 01-11 +5 229 05:45a PS (+6) 243 2.4u +3 217 +7 57 +7.5 38 <-- fed snack FP/FF +8 71 +13.25 LO <-- woah! Chu seems fine, behaving as usual but fed FF & a little plain yogurt +15 130 +15.5 96 <-- yay! pancreas or PZI? 11:15p +17.5 196 1.0u 3.4u TOTAL 01-12 05:30a PS (+5.5) 225 2.0u +4.5 173 +7 181 PS +8 167 0.6u Category:Regulated cases Category:Female cases Category:Feline cases Category:PZI Vet cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Dental infection cases Category:UTI cases Category:Other infection cases Category:Tight Regulation cases